Friday Night
by imextraordinary
Summary: Gente sou horrível com resumos...


Título: Friday Night...  
Autora: Tah-s2  
Classificação:Romance,Humor.

Advertências: Nenhuma eu acho..

Classificação: PG  
Capítulos: One-Shot  
Completa: [x] Yes [ ] No 

**Instituto Jeffersonian – Washington D.C **

Pastas e arquivos revirados. Era como se um furacão tivesse se formando naquela pequena sala do observa todo o caos a sua volta sentada na cadeira e com um olhar cheio de melancolia. Colocando a mão atrás do pescoço, ele o move calmamente para todas as direções e após terminar respira fundo, soltando um longo suspiro.

"Estava aqui..." diz ela jogando uma pasta em cima de uma pilha de papel"Eu tenho certeza" continua ela, contrariada.

"Não sei o que tem de tão importante nesse...O que você está procurando mesmo?"

"Ah, Claro que você sabe!! Meu manuscrito..." fala a antropóloga já irritada, mas ainda insistindo na procura, e após alguns segundos de silêncio ela continua "Quer saber Booth,você não está me ajudando..."

"Ah, então quer dizer que agora a culpa é minha de você não ter guardado!" exclama Booth levantando da cadeira totalmente irritado com a injusta observação da parceira.

''Sim,eu estava prestes a guarda-lo quando você me chamou !''diz ela séria.

Booth fecha os olhos e respira fundo, em seguida encara a parceira com as sobrancelhas arqueadas e diz com a voz forçadamente calma "Desculpe Doutora mas nós tinhamos um caso para resolver!!"Ele se senta novamente.

"Você não vai me ajudar?" pergunta Bones.

"Sim... " diz ele dando um suspiro ,se levantando e a ajudando.

"Booth, eu sei que já deveríamos ter ido embora...Só mais alguns minutinhos e você já pode me levar para casa" diz ela, continuando, em seguida, a revirar o monte de papeis sobre sua continuaram a procurar,e procurar...

"Bones você não pode terminar de procurar segunda-feira?"

"Não Booth! Vou me reunir com minha editora amanhã e preciso desse manuscrito..." diz ela mordendo o lábio inferior e olhando para Booth como se pedisse para ele ter paciência. "Eu sei que vou acha-lo..."

Ele olha para ela dando um leve sorriso amarelo, e abaixando a cabeça continua sua incessante busca pelo manuscrito perdido.

"Bones,mas você não tem o manuscrito em seu notebook?" – diz Booth. Bones sorri para ele e vai em direção ao sua bolsa.

''Eu esqueci completamente que tinha uma cópia aqui,só preciso de tempo para imprimir e aí Booth?' '

Ele se sentou,realmente ele não estava com vontade de ajuda-la naquela busca, e só está ali ainda porque ela havia lhe pedido encarecidamente que a levasse para casa enquanto seu carro estava no concerto. Enquanto acompanha cada movimento da parceira pacientemente Booth pensa na vida, e após um curto espaço de tempo seu olhar vai ficando cada vez mais profundo e perdido. Então como se estivesse em um transe ele começa a divagar num tom de voz baixo e suave...

"Ah, é nessas horas que acho que a minha adolescência não foi tão sem graça assim...(suspiro)...Pelo menos minha vida pessoal era bem mais movimentada..." silenciou-se por alguns segundos, deu um leve sorriso e continuou "Ah se meu avô soubesse que eu estava numa danceteria daquela categoria naquele dia, com certeza ele me mataria...Estava com tanto medo de ser descoberto, e mesmo assim estava adorando...Nunca fiz nada parecido antes...Sair escodido dele...Realmente não sabia o que fazia naquele lugar...Ou dançava,ou olhava pro traseiro da Alice Macbell... (suspiro)... A líder de torcida mais sexy ali, na minha frente,dançando colada comigo...Que noite foi aquela...(leve sorriso)..."

Booth pronunciou aquelas palavras com a maior calma (e felicidade) do mundo, para a surpresa de Bones, que já nem se lembrava de imprimir o manuscrito. A antropóloga ficou ali, parada, olhando boquiaberta para o aparentemente possuído parceiro. Possuído com certeza, pois jamais ele contaria tudo aquilo em seu estado normal.

Após proferir tudo aquilo Booth respira fundo, suspirando, e continua seu pensamento, porém agora em silêncio, para a tristeza de Bones, que percebendo que o parceiro não continuará o interessante relato íntimo, pergunta cautelosa.

"Booth? Booth você está bem?"

Ele, porém, continua em silêncio, perdido em seus melhores pensamentos.

"Alô, Alô... " diz Bones mais alto e passando a mão na frente dos olhos dele.

"Hã...O que?" pergunta Booth, um tanto atordoado.

"Você percebeu o que acabou de me contar?" pergunta ela ainda surpresa.

"O quê..." ele começa a perguntar, confuso, porém antes de terminar faz uma pausa, e percebendo a estupidez que tinha acabado de cometer fica boquiaberto "Oh Meu Deus! Eu não disse...Disse? Você não ouviu, não é? " pergunta ele receoso.

"Eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que não" exclama ela sorrindo.

"Bones, por favor, esqueça o que ouviu!" retruca ele envergonhado.

"Não tem como esquecer Booth...A Angela adoraria saber disso...''

"Droga''exclama ele totalmente irritado.

"Calma Booth! O que você disse não foi nada demais! Todo adolescente comete atos impensados, estúpidos, insanos... Os hormônios agindo no lugar dos neurônios como fator determinante na busca pela independência...eu só fiquei surpresa porque nunca imaginei você contando isso pra mim! Pelo menos não sóbrio,mas não se preocupe não contarei a ninguem... Ok? " diz ela sorrindo.

Booth olha para ela e ainda um pouco envergonhado diz "Tem razão... Eu tinha 15 anos e até a antropóloga Temperance Brennan teve essa fase,não?''

''Não que eu me lembre Booth,eu achava ir em danceterias algo adolescentes só iam lá em busca de experiências sexuais e-''

''Bones!'' diz Booth.

''Ah Booth não seja tão puritano!''Bones diz dando um sorriso malicioso, ela vira-se, pega rapidamente suas coisas e virando-se novamente para ela pergunta "Vamos sair Booth,eu já terminei?"

"Hã?" indaga ela sem entender.

"Eu perguntei se você quer sair comigo?" ela repete mais pausadamente.

"Ah, Sim...Claro...Vamos ao Founding Fathers?

''Eu pensei em irmos ao lugar diferente essa noite...a um lugar mais divertido...''

O agente ergue as sobrancelhas, pensa um pouco no que acabou de ouvir.

"Você... quer... Sair... comigo...e ir a um lugar divertido?" diz ele surpreso.

"Sim!"

"Eu não posso acreditar no que estou ouvindo!"

"E porque não?"

Booth olha incrédulo, dando a entender que sabe que ela sabe o porque da surpresa dele. Diante da expressão ingênua dela ele diz: "Bones você, a pessoa mais anti-social que eu já conheci, está me chamando pra sair e se divertir!... Eu...Eu realmente estou surpreso!"

"Obrigado pelo elogio Booth!" ironiza ela completa já perdendo a paciência "Mas você quer ou não?"

"Não sei Bones..um convite desse tipo vindo de você é meio suspeito"

"Booth!" exclama ela...'' - Quer ou não quer sair comigo para alguns merecidos momentos de diversão?"

"... Hã...Sim, sim, vamos lá, eu...Er...Eu estou precisando sair um pouco..."

"Ótimo" diz ela fechando a porta.

"Espere Bones!"

"O que foi? Algum problema? Desistiu?" pergunta ela.

"Não, não é nada disso... É que você esqueceu de apagar as luzes!"

**Apartamento de Bones **

A porta se abre lentamente. O silencio, que até então imperava no local, é quebrado pelo som dos grandes saltos de sapato batendo no assoalho.

"Pode entrar Booth!" diz Bones após entrar e ascender as luzes de sua grande e aconchegante sala de estar.

"Você deve estar cansada...Eu...Eu já vou..." diz ele entrando cauteloso.

"Não se preocupe, eu não estou nem um pouco cansada...Entre, vamos tomar algo, afinal tiramos essa noite para nos divertir, relaxar... A não ser que você esteja cansado, está?"

"Não!...Você sabe que eu não me canso assim tão facilmente, além disso, eu sou como uma coruja..."

"Booth você não pode ser como uma coruja e além disso elas dormem de dia'' Booth olhou para ela e sorriu .''Então fique á vontade, sente-se que eu vou na cozinha buscar algo para bebermos..."

Booth então se senta, enquanto Bones vira-se, indo em direção à cozinha. Booth fica ali sentado durante alguns instantes, pensativo, porém logo se levanta caminhando em direção ao grande porta cds no canto da sala.

"Bones! Posso colocar uma musiquinha? " grita ele.

"Claro!" responde ela da cozinha

Booth então examina cada um dos cds, caçando algo interessante...

"Vejo que seu gosto musical não mudou muito desde que examinei seus CD's...Vejamos tem Jazz...Blues...Pop...Mozart? Bones esse Cd parece aqueles de funeral... ''exclama ele.

"Eu sou eclética Booth,e além disso Mozart é um ótimo compositor! " responde Bones já voltando para sala, com duas taças em uma das mãos e uma garrafa de um ótimo vinho tinto francês na outra.

**"****Teddy Geiger****" pergunta ele mostrando o cd , e diante da expressão de aprovação de Bones ele coloca o cd no aparelho de som.**

A musica começa a tocar baixinho, enquanto Booth caminha em direção à Bones, então ambos se sentam no sofá, cada um com sua taça.

"E então Bones, o que achou do filme?"

"O filme foi ótimo, o sorvete depois dele também...''

''Também achei ótimo... Bom pra dizer a verdade só teve uma coisinha no filme que..."

"O que?"

"Ora Bones...Seria muito melhor se ao invés de você descobrir o final (ainda na metade do filme) e ter contado pra mim, você tivesse ficado quieta... Nós não perderíamos aquela parte do filme, lembra? Quando o cara da frente, que escutou a sua descoberta, discutiu com você."

"Ah, mais é que todo mundo falava que ninguém descobria, que quando eu descobri eu me empolguei...Aliás, aquela parte que perdemos nem era tão importante assim...E aquele cara era um idiota!" diz Bones.

''Foi muito engraçado" diz Booth rindo,Bones começa a rir com ele.

"Você deveria rir mais Bones...Fica linda sorrindo!" diz o agente sério, que ao notar o constrangimento da parceira muda rapidamente de assunto. "Mas então, o que achou da história?"

''Achei legal...'' diz Bones ainda um pouco constrangida.

"Eu achei a sua cara Bones! Aliás, aquela garota lembra muito você!"

"Eu?"

"Sim, você! Ela vê coisas que as pessoas não vêem,como você vê nos a torna... Diferente perante as outras pessoas... A torna especial... Ninguém entende o porque dela ser daquele jeito... E o que ela precisava era de alguém que a ouvisse, alguém que conseguisse ganhar sua confiança,que a entendesse..."

"E ela encontrou..." diz Booth a fitando nos olhos.

"Sim, encontrou..." concorda ela, fitando-o também.

"E finalmente encontrou a paz e a felicidade..." continua Booth, sua expressão é séria, seu olhar firme não abandona o dela, de forma que eles se comuniquem sem palavras. Permanecem em silencio por alguns segundos, até que Booth desconcertado levantasse rapidamente para a surpresa de Bones.

"Essa música é ótima, quer dançar?" pergunta ele, se referindo a suave música "Our Eyes¹" e estendendo a mão em direção a antropóloga, que apesar de um pouco surpresa com a atitude inesperada do parceiro aceita o convite.

Ao som da música, Booth segura suavemente com uma das mãos a cintura de Bones enquanto permanece com a taça de vinho na outra mão. Ela, por sua vez, coloca uma de suas mãos no ombro do agente, também segurando sua taça de vinho com a outra mão. Aos poucos a distancia de seus corpos vai diminuindo. A descontração inicial vai lentamente desaparecendo. O silencio é quebrado com um sussurro de Booth.

"Obrigada Bones..."

"Obrigada por quê?" pergunta ela baixinho, sem entender.

"Por ter me convidado pra sair..."

"Não precisa agradecer Booth!"

"Ora Bones, eu sei que você não gosta de sair muito, que prefere trabalhar...Sei que fez isso para me agradar, porque eu estava um pouco entediado. Poder sair pra se divertir um pouco foi muito bom pra mim, eu adorei..."

"Como eu já disse não há o que agradecer, sei que sair um pouco pode ser muito bom, como foi essa noite...Além disso, apenas o fato de ter sua companhia é o bastante para que qualquer atividade seja muito agradável..."

"Bones saiba que também adoro sua companhia..." sussurra ele olhando profundamente em seus olhos, tentando passar o quanto ela é importante para ele.

Bones retribui o olhar e dá um leve sorriso. Ela pensa em dizer muitas coisas, mas lhe falta coragem. E se ele não entender?. E se estiver confundindo tudo?. Ela não pode arriscar perde-lo. Bones então muda rapidamente a expressão, o sorriso desaparece, a seriedade invade sua face, e então ela a afasta lentamente, parando de dançar.

"Seu vinho acabou, deixe-me colocar um pouco mais" diz ela tentando pegar a taça da mão dele.

"Não..." diz ele calmamente. "Esqueça o vinho Bones...Vamos apenas dançar..." após falar Booth se aproxima novamente de Bones, ela deita a cabeça em seu peito.

A extrema proximidade, o perfume inebriante da pele e a respiração suave e confortante de Booth deixam Bones totalmente louca, ocorrendo o mesmo com ele. Eles então fixam seus olhares um no outro e um estranho, forte e gostoso magnetismo faz com que não consigam parar de se aproximar e se olhar, como se fizessem confissões telepáticas sobre todos os sentimentos presentes em suas mentes... O silêncio é proposital, afinal não há o que ser dito, nem uma só palavra é necessária...

Toda a tensão e a descontração sentida a pouco por eles vai desaparecendo gradualmente... O tempo parece caminhar devagar, assim como a aproximação e a intimidade entre eles, como se qualquer movimento brusco colocasse tudo a perder, como se tentassem aproveitar cada fração de segundo daquele tão desejado momento.

Seus rostos vão se aproximando, aproximando...Até o inevitável toque de seus lábios... Seus corpos perfeitamente encaixados formam, a principio, um leve roçar dos lábios, que vai tornando-se pouco a pouco mais íntimo e profundo, até o surgimento de um suave e doce beijo. Todo o desejo e amor sentidos naquele momento, misturados de forma totalmente explosiva vão transformando o suave beijo de antes num cada vez mais cálido e voluptuoso, ávido e cheio de paixão.

O insaciável beijo permanece até que seus lábios são bruscamente separados para que todo fôlego, a muito perdido, seja recuperado. Ofegantes os dois permanecem abraçados se encarando calorosamente, uma clara amostra de todo o desejo que estão pula sobre ele enlaçando-o com as pernas e dando-lhe um beijo tão quente quanto o primeiro. Booth a segura com força, dando alguns passos para trás para se equilibrar, porém o calor da intimidade faz com que ele não veja a mesinha de centro da sala, e tropeçando, ele cai bruscamente para trás com Bones em seus braços.

"Oh Meu Deus Booth! Você está bem?" pergunta ela preocupada.

"Sim..."responde ele um pouquinho tonto.E você?

"Estou ótima " sussura ela com um leve sorriso no rosto.

"Então...Onde paramos?" pergunta Booth, puxando-a contra ele e beijando-a vorazmente de novo.

Ali mesmo no chão da sala, eles se livram das últimas peças de roupa que separa seus corpos, se entregando completamente à paixão. Nada mais importa, não há sala, teto ou chão, não há mais tempo ou espaço, há apenas o amor que sentem um pelo outro. Todo amor reprimido finalmente sendo liberado da forma mais intensa...Inesquecível.

Na cama de Bones, os lençóis estão revirados, os cobrindo parcialmente.. Ela, descansando sua cabeça no peito dele. Ele, afagando carinhosamente os cabelos dela. Risos, e palavras de afeto intercalam uma gostosa conversa.

"No que está pensando Bones? " pergunta Booth estranhando o repentino silencio da parceira.

"Nada importante..." responde ela com um leve sorriso.

"Estou certo de que é importante!" diz ele curioso, tentado fazer com que ela lhe conte.

"Mas você nem sabe o que é para ter tanta certeza!" retruca ela.

"Então me diga que eu direi se é importante ou não... " pressiona ele.

"E que...Não...Eu não vou dizer..." diz ela misteriosa.

"Mas porque não? Achei que não tínhamos segredos um para o outro..." diz ele figindo-se magoado

"Booth! Chantagem emocional não vale!"

"Ah Bones! Vamos lá, me diga..." pede ele fazendo carinha de cachorro abandonado.

Ela olha pra ele hesitante, então séria, ela diz "Tudo bem...Eu estava pensando numa constatação que fiz depois dessa noite."

"Constatação? Que Constatação?" pergunta ele, ao mesmo tempo curioso e receoso devido seriedade da parceira.

"A de que o seu bumbum é muito mais gostoso do que o do Bob Feelinger" responde ela sorrindo.

"Bones!" exclama Booth rindo.

Virando-se, ele olha para ela ainda sorrindo, surpreso com a indiscreta observação, então ele tenta dizer algo mais é calado com um beijo.

"Pois saiba que eu também fiz uma constatação..." diz Booth misterioso, após o beijo.

"Que constatação? " indaga ela sorrindo.

"A de que você é muito mais sexy do que a Alice Macbell!"

"E quem é essa tal Alice Macbell?" pergunta ela fingindo ciúmes.

"Ah, era só uma líder de torcida...Vc sabe adolescência...Mas e quem é esse tal de Bob Feelinger?" " diz o agente.

''Era só um carinha...vc sabe hormônios da adolescência...Afinal Temperance Brennan também teve essa fase...'' diz ela rindo.

Então ele se aproxima ainda mais dela, lhe dando um longo e ardente beijo apaixonado.


End file.
